The emerging field of the science of team science (SciTS) includes empirical research that encompasses both conceptual and methodological strategies aimed at understanding and managing circumstances that facilitate or hinder the effectiveness of collaborative, cross-disciplinary team science and the evaluation of team science outcomes. In an effort to enhance the understanding of how best to engage in team science to promote collaborative research and meet society's needs, Research Team Support &Development (RTS&D) of the Northwestern University Clinical and Translational Sciences (NUCATS) Institute will produce and host an Annual International Science of Team Science (SciTS) Conference. The Conference is the first international, multi-agency forum dedicated to the emerging empirical field of SciTS, bringing together thought leaders from a broad range of disciplines. Specifically, the annual SciTS Conference will: 1) Convene practitioners and leaders of team science initiatives and investigators conducting research in scientific teams;2) Engage funding agency program staff to provide guidance on developing and managing team science initiatives;3) Engage data providers and analytics developers to offer insight about team tracking, analysis, and evaluation needs;4) Disseminate evidence-based effective practices for scientific teams and funders of team science, translated from empirical research findings about team science;and 5) Establish a community of practice around team science. The Conference program will include sessions that focus on the seven major areas of SciTS research identified through an empirical concept mapping project conducted at the first SciTS Conference in Chicago in 2010: Definitions and Models of Team Science;Measurement and Evaluation of Team Science;Disciplinary Dynamics and Team Science;Structure and Context for Teams;Institutional Support and Professional Development for Teams;Management and Organization for Teams;and Characteristics and Dynamics of Teams. The Conference, which will be held annually in Chicago, will consist of 4.5 days of executive education-style workshops, keynote speakers, research presentations, panel sessions, a research poster session, and networking events. The annual SciTS Conference will serve as an ongoing forum to connect the praxis of team science (the practical aspects of science performed in teams) with the science of team science (empirical research on scientific teams). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): Team science-team-based research collaboration-is essential to successful translational biomedical research. The Annual International Science of Team Science Conference promotes the emerging field of the science of team science (SciTS), which uses empirical research to better understand and manage circumstances that facilitate or hinder the effectiveness of collaborative team science and the evaluation of team science outcomes.